hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone or cyclonic season was a hyperactive event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation. This season produced eight named storms, where four intensified into a very severe cyclonic storm. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with the two peaks in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Indian Ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, east of the Horn of Africa and west of the Malay Peninsula. There are two main seas in the North Indian Ocean — the Arabian Sea to the west of the Indian subcontinent, abbreviated ARB by the India Meteorological Department (IMD); and the Bay of Bengal to the east, abbreviated BOB by the IMD. The official Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in this basin is the IMD, while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) releases unofficial advisories. On average, three to four cyclonic storms form in this basin every season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_(31–50_km/h) id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_(51–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_(63–88_km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(89–117_km/h) id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(118–165_km/h) id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(166–220_km/h) id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_(≥221_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/05/2016 till:16/05/2016 color:ST text:"Fani" from:20/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 color:TD text:"BOB 02" from:02/06/2016 till:04/06/2016 color:DD text:"ARB 01" from:14/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:TS text:"Vayu" from:15/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:VS text:"Hikaa" from:07/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:DD text:"LAND 01" from:10/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:DD text:"LAND 02" barset:break from:02/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:DD text:"BOB 05" from:08/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:SU text:"Kyaar" from:14/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:ES text:"Maha" from:20/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:VS text:"Bulbur" from:01/10/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:TD text:"ARB 04" from:12/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:SU text:"Pawan" from:07/11/2016 till:28/11/2016 color:ES text:"Amphan" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Severe Cyclonic Storm Fani Depression BOB 02 Deep Depression ARB 01 Cyclonic Storm Vayu Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Hikaa Deep Depression LAND 01 Deep Depression LAND 02 Deep Depression BOB 05 Super Cyclonic Storm Kyaar Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Maha Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Bulbur Depression ARB 04 Super Cyclonic Storm Pawan Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Amphan North Indian Ocean naming Within the North Indian Ocean between 45°E – 100°E, tropical cyclones are named by the India Meteorological Department (IMD/RSMC New Delhi) when they are judged to have intensified into a cyclonic storm with 3-minute sustained wind speeds of at least .There are eight lists of names which are used in sequence and are not rotated every few years; however, the names of significant tropical cyclones are retired.In this season,the used table will be the list 8 Category:Cyclones Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Indian Ocean Storms Category:Strong Storms Category:Unusual storms Category:Olo72 Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:2019 Category:Intense Storms Category:Intense Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Indian Ocean Category:Major Cyclones